Clock Work
by madamfluff
Summary: Draco/Ginny. Just another normal year at Hogwarts. Or so it seems. Draco and Ginny's world is turned upside downa and inside out. PLEASE RED AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

All she had ever wanted was to be different. To shine out in the world and be an individual.

With her red hair, freckles that were fading as she came of age and fair complexion, she knew nothing would stand out among her pairs while she was always being compared to her six brothers and her last name.

Weasley.

Everywhere she went, it continued to haunt her. Just like it had at the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts.

Now, as it was the beginning of Ginny Weasley's fifth year. And she had promised herself that this year she would do something that would get her noticed before being her, Ginny and not the little Weasley.

Ginny had arrived to the train with minutes to spear before it left. She waved to her parents before she found the last empty compartment and putting her trunk above her head in its on little compartment. She stretched her limbs before sitting down on the soft and worn seat.

Sighing, Ginny turned to look out the window as the rain started to lightly come down. She snapped her head to the door as she heard it open, not wanting to be disturbed. Ginny's frown quickly changed into a smile as she saw Neville entering. "Hey Neville," She said, brightly.

Neville smiled, looking at her, "Hi Ginny…How did your summer treat you?" He asked, stowing away his trunk before sitting next to her.

"Just swimmingly," She smiled; "Went swimming every other day and spent the rest of it on my broom" Ginny looked at Neville, happy to see someone different than her brothers. "How was your summer?"

Neville shrugged lightly, "Just like every other summer…Forced to help with gardening before I could return to my books about Herbology" Ginny nodded, smiling, as the train started picking up speed outside of the train station.

Ginny let out a happy sigh, "I can't wait to get back…At least I want have to see Ron in my face every morning waking me up" Neville laughed a bit, nodding.

"Lucky for you," He told her, as he opened a book and sticking his nose in as he began reading. Ginny nodded a bit, falling into a comfortable silence.

Unfortunately, peace never lasts. After half an hour, the compartment door slammed opened and Draco Malfoy walked in with his little cronies. Neville and Ginny groaned at the same time.

Pansy Parkinson moved over, sitting in front of Ginny. "Move filth." She ordered.

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, don't think that's going to happen dog." She said, looking straight at her as the rest of the Syltherins sat down watching. Neville watched the two girls, smiling a bit at Ginny's comment.

Pansy glared at her slightly, "Get. Out. Weasel." She threatened, wand in hand. Ginny watched her.

"Haven't come up with anything new dog?" Ginny asked, leaning forward a bit, "It's getting old…Just like you are, old news."

"You will pay for such filth out of your blood traitor mouth!" Parkinson told her through clenched teeth. Everyone in the compartment watched as Parkinson stood up, going slightly red in the face from anger. Neville nudged Ginny a bit, trying to make stop. Ginny looked at Neville and shook her head slightly, standing up as well.

"And what are you going to do about it Parkinson? Run like a little dog with its tail between her legs?" Ginny asked, slowly getting angry.

"Why are you adamant on calling Pansy a dog?" A sly voice suddenly asked. Both girls looked over to see Draco watching them, his eyebrows slightly raised at Ginny.

Ginny smirked and looked at Parkinson, "Because she looks like a pug faced dog." She told the whole compartment. Neville snorted, covering his mouth as tried to hold his laugh in. Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing, holding their sides tightly. Draco chuckled a bit, watching as Parkinson's face started going purple.

"YOU LITTLE-!!!" Parkinson screamed, putting her wand at Ginny's chest. Ginny looked down at the wand, raising her eyebrows slightly, before grabbing her wand from beside her on the seat. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Ginny shook her head a little, laughing a bit, "I wish I had a camera…You really look like a little pug" She smirked, pointing her own wand at Parkinson, "Don't push me. I will get you Parkinson." She sat back down, her wand going down slowly.

Pansy growled, grabbing her stuff, leaving the compartment before she turned around looking at Draco stunned that he was not following her lead, "Are you not coming?" She asked in disbelief. Draco shrugged his shoulders lightly, not moving. This made his friends laugh more before sliding the door in her face. Pansy stomped her foot before moving off to find her girlfriends, cursing her whole way down the corridor.

Neville looked at Ginny, "I like my head on my shoulders," He told her quietly, before grabbing his belongings and leaving the compartment to look for Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Ginny watched him, before looking back out of the window, alone with the three Syltherins. She was not going to leave as she had arrived there first.

Ginny knew it was slightly childish but her stubbornness has kicked in.

*************************************************************************************

Draco smirked as he watched Neville leave before his eyes slide back to the Weasley girl. He had noticed that she had changed since the last time he saw her. Draco's eyes moved over her body seeing everything and making a small mental list.

Draco liked what he saw.

Ginny had grown taller, her body growing into a real woman.

Her legs had become long and delicious.

Her arms showed her slight arm muscles from her flying.

Her stomach was tight and small, pinched in at the waist subtly. Her muscles looking sexy.

Her face had become befitting of her bone structure and made her look like a model. And her hair had become a deep mahogany instead of the bright fiery red that it had been last year.

But the one thing that had caught his attention was her chest. Last time he had seen her, she was still flat chested. But now…Now she had a full chest, which suited her body well. Draco frowned, quickly looking at away, disgusted with himself.

_She's a blood traitor! Filthy Poor!_, Draco told himself angrily.

_So?_, His mind fought back,_ She smells like cinnamon and vanilla…And she set the first smile on your lips for months…She's beautiful now and your just angry you had never noticed before-…_

But his mind never got to finish as Ginny stood, fishing round in her trunk. Her top lifting slightly, showing off her tight stomach. Draco frowned slightly, fighting back the urge to touch her stomach. He looked at his friends, disgusted as they had started pigging out on what they had brought on the train.

"Guys. Here," He passed some coins over to them; "Go get something from the trolley for me…And what's left over get your self's some." They nodded, leaving the compartment, hunting for the trolley.

He noticed Ginny as she watched them, shaking her head slightly muttering something. "What was that Weasel?" He asked her.

Ginny moved her eyes towards him, "Still can't think of something new Ferret?" She smirked, seeing his eyes flash.

"My, my, a little testy are we?" He smirked, putting his legs on the seat in front of him.

Ginny shook her head slightly, "You would know," She told him, "I don't feel any different than I had from last time I insulted you because you had done the same…Same old routine if you ask me."

Draco chuckled lightly, nodding, "True. But I should have known that even though you're a 'pureblood' that your mannerisms would not have changed."

Ginny looked at him fully, "I have manners Malfoy; I just don't waste it on people who not deserve it." She stated, sharply.

Draco smirked, looking straight into her eyes.

Ginny frowned, "What? Stop looking at me like that Malfoy." She told him, turning away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, this my first Draco/Ginny fic. Hope you like it so far. Please review! I will try put up the second chapter. It will be a couple of weeks later. I have big plans…And all my plans come from dreams I have lol…What a weirdo rofl.

Okay well review please! NO FLAMMERS!! DON'T LIKE IT?! DON'T REVIEW!! KEEP NASTY COMMENTS TO YOURSELF PLEASE!!

Anywho, Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the 'incident' on the train with the Syltherins. Ever since she had escaped from the uncomfortable atmosphere in the compartment, she had noticed none other than Draco Malfoy watching her more and more as the year slowly crawled by.

As if she needed her life more complicated.

***

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking at the early dinner that appeared before her. She shook her head, picking an apple that was a perfect rosy red. Looking round, she once again caught Malfoy watching her. She met his eyes piercing grey eyes and sat there for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked. Ginny moved her eyes to Ron, watching him for a minute before asking,

"What?" She frowned a bit, pulling her bag onto her shoulder before grabbing her apple and a piece of bread.

"What were you staring at? It was like you were dazed or something," Ron told her.

"Nothing Ron. Mind your own business," Ginny snapped, walking out of the Great Hall and down to the lake.

A pair of grey eyes followed her out and flickered back to the Gryffindor table to the other Weasley. Finished with his food in front of him, Draco stood, telling his friends he would meet them back in the common room later.

They nodded, watching him as he walked out.

"Does Draco have a new girlfriend or something?" Parkinson asked no one in particular, "Because he keeps ignoring me like I'm just a piece of dust on the floor."

Blaise Zabini snorted and looking at Parkinson, "Parkinson, Draco has always ignored you. You have just been acting like you're the only one in the room not to have noticed." Zabini informed him, while half the table laughed at her.

Pansy huffed, grabbing her bag and disappearing out of the Great Hall and down to the Syltherin common room. While her friends laughed at her.

***

Ginny dropped her bag to the grass and she lay down on the grass. Face up to the heavens, Ginny watched the clouds as they slowly scurried off to the horizon as twilight made its move over the castle.

Footsteps moved its way over to her spot as her eyes closed, letting the last of the rays from the sun beat down on her.

"The squid will get you if you sit to close." A silky voice mentioned to her.

Ginny jumped at the sound, not expecting to be disturbed…Yet again. "The squid is a gentle creature Malfoy. Hence why people swim in the lake on a hot day." She mumbled to him, eyes still closed.

Draco smirked moving over and sitting down next to her making sure he left enough room so as not to touch her.

_She's still a blood traitor and I don't want her filth all over me._, Draco told himself. A wave of air blew past Ginny and into Draco's face. He breathed in softly as Ginny's scent moved down into his lungs. His eyes closed for a minute and the cinnamon and vanilla filled lungs.

"Where is your little Potty?" Draco sneered quietly, his eyes moving round searching.

"Harry is his name Malfoy. And he isn't 'mine' as you have been adamant to call him since my first year." Ginny informed him, throwing an acorn at him lightly, "I don't need the sparkling trio watching my every step because I'm the 'young one'"

Draco shook his head, "Would have fooled me Weasel." Ginny opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him.

"Still nothing new? Should have realized that the ferret wasn't smart." Ginny retorted, shaking her head lightly as she sat up. Ginny fixed her school shirt so it wasn't twisted before she let her hair out of her plate, shaking it out. "That's better," She mumbled to herself.

Draco watched Ginny as she pulled her homework out of her bag. _Oh Merlin…She looks so good in the sunlight…, He thought to himself, fighting an urge to kiss her. "Shouldn't you know, be doing homework in the library?"_

"Uh, no. We're not all like Hermonie Malfoy." She told him, looking through her potions book.

"Do you need help with that? I'm top of my class," Draco told her, looking at the book.

"So am I…How am I supposed to learn if I have someone doing my homework for me?" Ginny looked at him, "I am very good at potions, hence why I don't need help" She looked back at he book, starting her essay. Draco watched her and turned to look at the lake as the sun finally set.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. This is obviously chap2. Duh rofl. I have been sitting here all day stuck just here! But it seems like a good place to stop for the time being. I will try to get chap3 up tomorrow or the next day =D. Hopefully no stupid writers block and I've been reading DracoxGinny fics so hopefully something kicks in my head lol.

Any who sorry so short will be longer next time hopefully. Review and you shall receive virtual teddys and cookies!! YAY!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ron halted at the top of the hill that looked over the Black Lake and its green shore. Growling low in his chest, he watched as his one and only sister sat beside his enemy.

He could no longer take it. Hermonie tried to grab his arm to stop the soon to be bellowing boy but she was too late. Ron was outraged as he stomped his way down the hill and down to Ginny.

Ginny caught a glimpse of red hair marching its way to her and Draco. Frowning, turning round she saw her older brother coming straight for her. His face red with anger that it went into his hair line. Ginny groaned.

"Oh Merlin…" Ginny said quietly, standing and grabbing her bag. Draco followed her eyes and smirked.

"Ginvera Molly Weasley!!" Ron yelled, once in her face. Ginny winced at his loud voice, "What do you think your doing?!"

"I believe it's called sitting and doing homework," Replied Draco sarcastically, standing behind Ginny. Ginny smiled a bit but lost it quickly when she saw Ron watching her.

Ron grabbed her arm tightly, "Wait till mum and dad find out about this." He threatened. Ginny dropped her mouth slightly.

"I haven't done anything you fool!" Ginny told him, trying to remove her arm from his vice grip. Ron laughed hollowly, obviously not believing her. Shaking his head, he started pulling her back to castle. "Ron! Let go of me, you giant git!"

"Disgrace against the family…Retraining with the enemy," Ron muttered to himself. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at Draco. Draco smirked, watching the siblings quarrel.

_Typical weasel behaviour_, Draco told himself. Smirking at his own genius before he caught Ginny's eyes. He shrugged lightly, waving a bit. Ginny smiled a bit, waving with her other hand before hitting her brother of the head and screaming indecent words at him.

Draco chuckled to himself before disappearing down to the dungeons. One thought on his mind.

Ginny Weasley.

***

Ginny walked down the hall to the Great Hall for lunch, followed by her brother and his friends. Ginny sighed, thanking Merlin it was Saturday. She sat down at her table, grabbing a bread roll and some pumpkin juice.

Ginny watched as her brother started shovelling food done his throat like it was the last day on earth. Ginny frowned, quite embarrassed by his behaviour. Hermonie and Ginny gave each other sympathetic looks before Ginny, "At least you're not related to him…" She mumbled, looking away. Hermonie smiled softly, nodding.

"Thank Merlin," She laughed as Ginny joined in.

A pair of electric grey eyes watched the red head laughing with her friend. _Hm, she's beautiful when she laughs…._, Draco thought to himself, playing with his food. Shaking his head lightly, he remembered she was a blood traitor…But a good looking one at that. He growled quietly to himself so no-one else would hear. Fighting with himself! _Oh Merlin, I'm going insane over a Weasley! Merlin kill me now!,_ He silently begged before standing and leaving the Great Hall.

At least it was Hogsmeade weekend and he could get away from this retched thing they called school.

***

The halls were filled with chatter after everyone had returned from their Hogsmeade trip. Dumbledore had announced that during lunch he had a surprise announcement for the whole student body.

The excitement in the air was thick and very wanted indeed.

Ginny was in Great Hall making bets with her dorm mates of what the announcement was to be. People were already trying to guess what it would be and it was everything between school being cancelled to an extra few weeks of Christmas holidays.

"No way! I think its exams being cancelled yet again!" Chelsea said, bouncing up and down on her seat in the Great Hall. All the girls laughed and shook their heads.

"I don't think so! I believe it shall be a dance," Ginny said, nodding her head. All the girls giggled at the prospect of having another ball.

"I bet two galleons that it's exams being cancelled," Chelsea told the group, placing two galleons on the table in front of them. Ginny laughed a bit, putting her own two galleons in.

"It's a dance," Ginny corrected, as the rest of the group put their on money in for the bets.

"Now we wait and see my dear friend and I shall be right" Chelsea grinned, "And when I win I shall my victory dance"

All the girls grinned, laughing, "Which is what Chelsea?" All the girls asked as Chelsea stood up.

"You'll have to wait and see," She informed the group. Ginny shook her head as the rest of the students poured in awaiting dinner. Ginny watched as a blonde boy walked in casually and looking bored as he sat down. Catching his eye, she gave a small wink before looking at the front of the hall as Professor Dumbledore stood at head.

"Good evening students, hope you have a fun filled day," He told the students. Ginny and Chelsea sent each other fake glares before they started quietly laughing. Dumbledore looked at the girls before looking round the rest of the hall, "Now, for the announcement you have all the been waiting for!"

The whole hall shifted a bit, looking at each other and whispering. Ginny and Chelsea grinned out each other, getting ready to grab the money for whoever won. "In two weeks time we will be holding a ball with students from Bauxbaton and Drumstrang once again!" The hall started cheering and Ginny jumped.

"I told you! I told you!!" Ginny took the money in front of them, doing a little victory dance with her other dorm mate, Sarah, who had agreed with her.

Draco smirked, his eyes lighting up slightly as Ginny and her friend did their little dance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for chap3!! Oh my gosh! It just poured out of me this morning! -Faints- Now I have to go to work and I felt it was good to leave it here!

You know you want to review! Chap4 hopefully up in the next couple of days =D! Thanks to all have reviewed so far and now you receive virtual teddy and cookies!! WUHU!! Well I shall post next one up soon!! Review!! =D=D


	4. Chapter 4

All around her was excitement. Ever since the announcement about the ball, it was all the females could talk about. Just like the little group of females that sat outside.

Ginny sat outside in the courtyard with her friends as they babbled on what dresses they should wear and what colours they wanted from the dress shop. Ginny smiled watching her friends.

Her eyes averted to a figure that walked over to the group, stopping in front of one of her friends. Ginny grinned, laughing a bit along with her friends. Her friend looked at the boy, smiling shyly.

Slowly she stood, moving away from the girls and they wolf whistled after the two. They all burst out laughing, talking over each other. Ginny watched her friend nod her head, blushing slightly from whatever question was asked.

As her friend came back, a small smile on her lips as she sat back down next to all her friends. "What did he want Sarah?" They all asked at once.

"_Christian_ asked me to go to the ball with him," Sarah informed, grinning, "Of course I said yes!" They all grinned, looking at Ginny. "Just you left Gin…You're the only one left without a date for the ball"

Ginny lifted one shoulder up lightly before dropping it again, "Ah well…I'm waiting for one of the boys from Durmstrang to grace their presence," She joked, flipping her hair over shoulder lightly. They all laughed at her comment, shaking their heads. "Otherwise, no boy asks me to the ball, I'll just go by myself and wow the crowd and steal all your dates"

All the girls mocked glared at her, throwing their grapes at Ginny's head. Ginny squealed covering her head with her arms before they all burst out laughing again. Ginny shook her head, grabbing her bag with a small smile on her face from her friends antics, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready before tomorrow happens…I want to be well rested _and_ with clean hair before we go dress hunting tomorrow morning in Hogsmeade!"

The girls nodded, telling her they would be in the common room later on. Ginny smiled, waving and going back inside the castle.

Ginny walked through the mostly deserted corridors, slowly making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Once she reached the common room, she sighed, watching the Fat Lady for a moment before she turned going up the next flight of stairs. Ginny's thoughts slowly dragged away from the ball, school work and her friends till they stopped to unlikely pair of grey piercing eyes.

For the last week and a bit, she has been feeling his eyes piercing her back and her face anytime she was in his sight. It was slightly unnerving to have him watching her all the time. At night when she laid bed and her eyes were closed all she could seem to see was his eyes…

_His beautiful grey…No not grey, _She thought to herself as she carried on walked,_ Grey is not the right way to explain them…It was more like when the lighting flashed across they sky and light up the land down below it,_

Frowning a bit, she snapped out of her reverie her eyes landing on the old astronomy tower. "How did I get here of all places…?" She mumbled to herself. Shrugging lightly, she opened the door, moving silently in and over to one of the windows.

As the sun slowly made its own way down behind the horizon, the door opened making Ginny jumped out of her skin. She turned round to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing, hand still on the door.

"Can I help you with something Malfoy?" Ginny glared slightly towards him, turning back to look out the window. A frown appearing on her face from being disturbed. The silence no longer there and the comfort washed away.

Draco stood there for a few minutes before closing the door while saying, "I came here for peace," He dropped his bag on the floor before moving over to the window, quickly brushing any improper thoughts out of his mind when he looked Ginny over in the left over sun light. Stifling a groan, he looked out the window, "Why are you here?"

Ginny looked back at him, her heart beating a little faster as the sun sculpted him to look like one of the Greek Gods. "Ah…Thinking I guess," She shrugged her shoulders lightly. Ginny pulled her wand out, summoning two chairs and a small table for them. She sat down looking out the window, watching him at the same time from his peripheral vision.

Draco looked down at the chair for a moment before sitting down. Propping his feet up on the window sill before getting comfortable. He looked at Ginny as she pulled her bag over to her with a small smile on her lips. He couldn't help but smile a bit before completely wiping it off his face, frowning at the odd sensations in his stomach.

He watched the way she dug through her bag. Watched the way when she scrunched her face up lightly when looking for something.

Ever since he had started getting these weird sensations in his heart, stomach and mind towards the youngest Weasley, he hasn't been able to stop watching her every move. Taking in her features every time she was near and if even closer, taking in her scent when the wind decided to blow it into his face.

"So, who are you going to the ball with?" Ginny asked, her eyes still searching though her bag. Draco lifted his eyes to hers.

"Parkinson…Bloody bint decided that we're 'engaged'", He shook his head, glaring out the window.

Ginny snorted, "She really said that?" She laughed a bit, "I thought would have happened years ago with how in love she is with you"

"I'm so pleased you find it situation humorous Weasley," He sneered, glaring at her. Ginny shook her head, laughing. "Who are you going with then? Potter?" He gritted his teeth as he said his name.

"What a pug face…" Ginny murmured. She looked at him when he said Harry's name but shook her head none the same, "No, I'm not…I think he's going with Cho or someone," Ginny shrugged her shoulders a bit, "I don't care because I stopped liking him that way so he can date whoever he likes to and the same with me…Not that it stopped me anyway" She laughed a bit, a memory popping into her head.

"I just love the way Ron's face goes all red when he sees me kissing a boy," She told Draco, pulling out her hair tie, "Finally…" She muttered, dropping her bag back down onto the floor.

Draco smirked, a idea coming into his head. "Your going by yourself then?" He asked her, watching her as she did her hair up. Once again she shrugged.

"I'm not really bothered by it all to be honest"

"So, what was that little dance that I saw you do with your little Gryffindor friend in the Great Hall last week?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny instantly looked at him, seeing a smirk on his lips.

"That, Malfoy, was my victory dance," Ginny held her head up a little higher, "My friends and I were betting on what the announcement was going to be and I just happened to guess right"

"I'm surprised you have anything to bet," Draco informed her, his old ways never leaving him.

Ginny glared at him, "I have money, Malfoy, my Great Aunt sends me a monthly allowance thank you very much." Ginny turned away looking out the window, finally noticing that the sun had fully gone to wake the rest off the world while she was to go to bed.

"A Weasley has money?" He asked, a little surprised.

"It's not from the Weasley side…It's from the Prewitt side, my mother's side…She gave up her large inhertiance to be with my father and so my Aunt takes pity on me and gives me more than enough from the Prewitt family vault."

Draco nodded a bit, "Makes sense." He watched her before standing, "Come now, we can't starve." He said, offering his hand to help her up.

Ginny stared at his hand for a moment before looking into his eyes, She took his hand, standing slowly.

They both stood there looking into each other eyes for few minutes before she quickly looked away, grabbing her bag and moving over to his. She picked it up slowly, holding it out for him, "Come now, we can't starve," She informed him, smiling at using his own words.

Draco smirked slightly, walking past as he grabbed his bag. "Dinner will be over by now, we'll have to go to the kitchens," Draco advised her.

"Fine, at least it's food," Ginny smiled, following him out of the room.

"Have you decided what you're wearing to the ball?" Draco looked at her as she nodded straight to his question.

"My Great Aunt has already sent the designs to the dress shop in Hogsmeade and some to me but she had to go to Muggle London for the shoes," She shrugged slightly, "I'll have everything when I come back from Hogsmeade tomorrow." He nodded slowly, watching her yet again reach into her bag.

Soon enough, she pulled out a purple folder just as they reached the pear portrait. Draco tickled the pear, motioning Ginny to go through first before going in himself. Ginny sat at the big table in the middle of the kitchens as Draco sat opposite.

A house elf popped in, looking straight away at Ginny. "Miz Weasley! Dobby so happy to see you!" He squeaked, a big grin on his face. Ginny couldn't help but grin.

"Hi Dobby, can we please have whatever is left over from dinner?" She asked nicely. Dobby instantly started nodding his head as he dashed away to serve them. Ginny looked up at Draco and saw his frown, "What?"

"Why talk to them like that? Their slaves." He stated, a look of disgust in his eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Their living beings and have the same rights as us…Well legaly they should," Ginny muttered, shaking her head a little. Snapping out of it, pushing the purple folder in front of him, "This is the designs from the Great Aunt that she sent me earlier this week…Of the dress," She told him, "I think it's way to puffy so I'm going to get the skirt un-pufferized" She laughed a bit.

Draco looked at the folder before pulling it towards him and opening it. He pulled out the papers and staring at it, his mouth opening a bit. "Your Aunt has good taste," He informed her. The dress stood out on the page, smacking Draco in the face like a whip of fresh air. "You're wearing this?" He asked, looking at her.

Ginny nodded, frowning a bit, "Why? Don't you think it'll look nice on me?" She leaned forward a bit looking at the design. Draco shook his head a bit.

"More than nice Weasley…Wait till you see your brothers face when you walk into the Great Hall in this," Draco smirked, looking at him, "You'll have every male looking at you"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for Chap4!! WUHU!!

Sorry for the latish update but my partner burnt his hand at work in 90degree'c water. What a doof! Rofl but then the other night I turn around bloody cut my thumb open with the stupid cheese slicer! I tell you, OW!!

Hopefully this is long enough for you but I didn't want to put to much in it as next chapter is going to be huge! I have big plans.

Right, for the next chapter you'll have the ball mwahahahahaha. And something will happen between the two 'lovers' and then something bad and Ron red faced lol. But it will be gooooood!

Well I shall hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I've been wanting to update everyday but too many ideas are rolling round in my head and it actually hurts with everything else in there…Lol. I will be putting up the dress, shoes and earrings of Ginny's outfit, if your tempted to look before next chapter. But I thought it would be nice so you have an idea of what it looks like.

Have a good few days till I post again =D=D.

Okay well, love me and review because you know you want to! =D=D.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny Weasley stood in the back of the dress shop in Hogsmeade, getting her dress fitted.

Holding back a bored sigh, she rubbed her arm softly wanting it to be over.

"Now, now, my dear, stop fidgeting or it won't ait right and we will have to start over from the beginning," Madam Brown, the seamstress, mumbled, putting another pin in the dress as the do tinkled open and close.

Madam Brown turned to look at the new customer that walked through the door, "Mr Malfoy, be with you in a moment," She told him, "Miss Weasley do not move a muscle or I shall feel obliged to set a body bind on you." Madam Brown threatened.

Ginny stiffened at the threat, watching as Draco Malfoy smirked. Not at the least entertained by the threat as Malfoy seemed to be.

"Madam Brown," Malfoy bowed the slightest, while Ginny stifled a snort, "I am in need of new dress robes if that is not to much trouble." Madam Brown smiled sweetly, shaking her head softly.

"Of course, my dear," She smiled, pushing him into a chair, "I just have to finish Miss Weasley and then I'm all yours." Madam Brown moved past Ginny to the back to gather more fabrics fir the dress.

Meanwhile, Ginny kept a steady glare on Malfoy, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She snapped quietly. Not at all pleased with how she was looking in front of him.

Draco raised his eyebrows softly, "Dress robes as I told Madam Brown but I don't think that concerns you," He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Your unbelievable Malfoy," Ginny mumbled, rolling her eyes as Madam Brown can back into the room. Draco smirked, inwardly laughing as Ginny's temper slowly but surely flared to life.

_This should be interesting_, Draco thought quietly to himself.

***

After an hour, both Ginny and Draco walked out of the dress shop, walking in a comfortable silence.

When Gunny thought Draco wasn't looking she would flick her eyes over to him stealing a few quick glances.

"Can I help you, Weasel?" Draco drawled, bored.

Ginny quickly snapped her eyes away, which left Draco feeling like her lost something close to him.

"No, _ferret_, no you cannot," She told him quietly, "So…Still 'marrying' Parkinson?" Ginny grinned, looking at him, "I'm pretty sure when I went into the dress shop earlier she walked out with her wedding gown," Ginny laughed a bit when Draco glared at her, "Something along the lines of 'easy to rip of once we are at our honeymoon in Span'"

Not able to hold it back anymore, she let herself fall into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny one ounce Weasley…It's something I would call a disaster."

They had both stopped walking at this point so Ginny could calm herself down before they headed back to the castle.

But fates had a different plan.

"Drakie!" A voice called to Draco from behind them, "Drakie-woo! Where have you been?!" Pansy Parkinson skipped over to him, a very ugly pout in her face.

Ginny quickly covered her mouth to stifle another laugh.

"Trying to get away from you," Ginny said from behind her hand before she burst out laughing, clutching her side. She noticed a smirk appear on Draco's face and laughter fill his eyes, though never laughing.

Pansy growled, unladylike, wiping out her wand. "Why would _my fiancé_ run away from me and come to you of all people?" Pansy smirked, thinking her remark was very clever.

"You really have to ask?" Ginny raised an eyebrow softly, before indulging Parkinson in the reason why, "Reason one: I'm not a pug dog, Reason two: Anyone is better than you, _and_, Reason three: You're simply annoying and unwanted."

Pansy dropped her mouth slightly, looking at Draco, who still wore the smirk.

"Draco! You're going to let the love of your life to be talked to this way from her?!" Parkinson pointed her wand at Ginny, "An ugly blood traitor!"

Draco shrugged, not bothered at all from Ginny's comments.

"Because it's true Parkinson and you not the love of my life," Draco sneered, turning, grabbing Ginny's arm, "and I'm _definitely_ not your betrothed."

Ginny grinned waving to Parkinson as they left her behind.

***

It had been an entire week since the verbal insults with Parkinson and tonight, was also the ball of the year.

The students from Bauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived a few days before hand.

And just as Ginny had told her friends, one of the boys from Durmstrang had asked her out on a date and to the ball.

Draco watched from behind a tree as Ginny and her boy sat by the lake making out for the whole school to see.

A feeling in his stomach appeared, making his heart tighten and his to turn into slits. Turning round, he moved back towards to the school, before he started getting ready for the ball that was only a few short hours away.

_I can't wait to see in that dress…Oh Merlin, she's going to look so beautiful_, He thought to himself.

***

Ginny sat at a table, chin resting in her hand as she watched the couples of the dance for dance in each others arms.

She looked away and down at her dress. Running a hand over the soft fabric.

Her dress stood out from the crowd, almost meeting the 'purebloods' approval.

The forest green silk dress hugged her torso tight to show of her newly gained figure before it flowed out from her hips gently. The 'diamond look-a-likes' sparkled in the lights reflecting off the roses that sat on the skirt and the neck line that lead round her shoulders.

Ginny's hair was put up into elegant twists and turns, done by Hermonie earlier in the afternoon, which showed off her sapphire and diamond earrings that hung gently next to her jaw.

Most of the boys had eyed her up and down as she made her way in with her date, Brad, earlier that evening.

But as soon as they had done a couple of dances he had moved on. Ginny had gone outside for fresh air to find none other than Brad snogging another girl's face off.

Ginny slapped him before going back to the Great Hall. Ginny had been sitting for a good two hours since it happened.

Standing, Ginny gathered the skirts of her dress as she made her way out and down to the Black Lake.

Draco watched Ginny from the corner of his eyes the entire. His breath taking away from the way she looked.

His rage had picked up when he saw what that boy had done to her. He would treat her with the utmost respect if she was his.

When he saw Ginny leaving the Great Hall, he excused himself from his friends and followed her footsteps out.

"Ginny?" Draco asked quietly, touching her arm softly.

He had stood there for a few minutes watching her before approaching her. Gunny turned to him, silent tears on the verge of overflowing. "Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked, frowning.

_Look what he has done to you Ginny…Your far to good for him anyway,_ Draco thought to himself, watching her face.

"Bloody Brad! Couples being so in love!" Ginny frowned, looking at him, "Something must be seriously wrong with me if every guy I'm with leaves me after a couple of days for another girl! I mean look at what I'm bloody wearing! It's way over the top and I can't even have one guy stay with me for more than a couple of days!"

Draco watched her as she rambled in, "Ginny…Everyone was looking at you when you walked into the Great Hall and if your _precious_ 'Brad' can't see how good you are then he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you," He told her, taking her shoulders gently, "You could do way better than Brad any day of the week."

Ginny laughed a bit, wiping underneath her eyes gently before her tears could fall. She looked up into his eyes, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Malfoy…," Ginny looked up him up and down, "You don't look half back Malfoy." She looked back into his eyes.

Draco smirked, "Of course I look good…Malfoy's always look their best," He informed her, winking a bit.

Ginny laughed a bit, smacking his arm lightly.

"Really? What if you had a smudge of dirt on your face?" Ginny asked, a mischievous glint flashing across her eyes, that Draco happened to miss.

"But I don't have dirt on my -," Draco was cut off when Ginny ran her index finger down his cheek slowly, mud smudging down his face. Ginny grinned, feeling proud of herself.

"I believe you do Mr Malfoy," Ginny smiled, cleaning her finger.

Draco watched her; _I can not believe she just did that! Pay back is definitely in order!,_ Draco thought to himself.

Revenge flashed across his face and Ginny noticed.

She held her hands up a bit, "Don't you dare Malfoy," Ginny warned him.

Draco smirked, taking her hands into his own, "You shouldn't have done that, Weasley," He told her, pulling her closer to him before he swung her up her, holding her bridal style.

Ginny tried to get him to put her down but her attempts were futile. She crossed her arms across her chest, a tingling sensation coming through her body.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, before noticing he was walking towards the water, "Draco Malfoy put me down!" She nudged her elbow against his chest softly.

Draco chuckled, "As you wish," He said before dropping her into the water.

Ginny grabbed his hand quickly before it was too late. Pulling him down with her. He grunted before falling down into the water after her.

Ginny resurfaced, still holding onto Draco's hand. "I can't believe you that Malfoy," She said, when he had come back up to the surface.

"I can," Draco smirked, running a hand through his hair before pulling her to him.

"My Great Aunt is going to kill you," Ginny smiled, "This dress cost a fortune." Draco chuckled, watching as she told him off, "You'll just have to keep me from drowning then."

"My pleasure," Draco said quietly, holding her around the waist to 'keep her from drowning'.

Ginny smiled a bit, looking into his eyes. Before Ginny knew it she took his face gently into her hands.

Draco watched her intently, his breath coming shallow as he waited for what he wanted since the train.

Ginny looked at him before leaning in, kissing him gently on his lips.

Draco sighed quietly against her lips, pulling her against him tightly, deepening their kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Chapter 5 is done! Sooo long…Well longer than the other ones lol. Don't forget to review! And those who haven't seen the dress go to my profile to get a look of it, along with her shoes and earrings. I know I didn't mention the shoes but eh can't be bothered lol.

I feel good about this chapter. Bloody good to if I do say so myself ahahahaha.

Any who, review and I shall love!


End file.
